Benvolio and Tybalt
by YonC
Summary: The same stars that cursed Romeo and Juliet, gave a similar fate to Benvolio and Tybalt. Shakespeare AU [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__: Shoo away hiatus. This is a story I have had in mind for a while. A quick spin on a Shakespeare class (Romeo & Juliet). In honor of SasuSaku month, I wanted to do a nice short multi-chapter story[probably 3ish chapters]. I hope you enjoy!_

_Romeo- Naruto_

_Juliet- Hinata_

_Tybalt- Sasuke_

_Benvolio - Sakura_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

In fair Konoha is where our stage is set. The air is calm, unaware of the quarrel that is to begin in the streets. The nearby citizens don't take note of the Hyuga men marching down the cobblestone paths. While the Hyuga's were a notable clan, they were subtle in their affairs. They were regarded as dignified and cold, and barely interacted with anyone who wasn't at least related to them.

Even though peace has settled onto the quiet streets for the past week, it only takes one man to cause a riot. That man today is Kiba, "I am so sick of those Uzumaki brats. I'm won't put up with their shit today." He seethes, unaware of the listening ears nearby.

Shino, another defender of the Hyuga clan, replies "If we did, then we would be waste removers."

Kiba glances at him, rolling his eyes at the bluntness of his friend, sighing, "I mean, if they piss me off, I intend to fight them." His fist curling on the handle of his sword.

"That will lead you to live a life in jail." Shino replies, his voice even.

"I hit hard when I'm motivated." Kiba shot back, "No one will suspect a thing with one dead Uzumaki."

"You avoid getting 'motivated', so you never have to hit anyone."

At this Kiba scoffs, his eyes sending daggers in Shino's direction, "One of the Uzumaki's will motivate me. I swear on it."

Shino shakes his head, "To be motivated you have to act, to be valiant you must face a fight. I say when you are motivated you simply run away."

Kiba openly gapes at this friend, wondering if he is truly hearing correctly, "If I saw an Uzumaki today I would fight him! I would force him into the ground until he was unrecognizable!" Kiba insists, shaking his fist with enthusiasm.

Sighing, Shino pushes his glasses farther up his nose, "The feud is between our masters. It doesn't concern us."

Kiba chuckles at this, "It's all the same. I will become a master of the Uzumaki."

Sighing again at his troublemaking friend, he notices a figure at the distant fountain. Tensing, he reaches for a weapon, "Prepare yourself Kiba, I sense a Uzumaki up ahead."

Kiba immediately draws his sword's handle into his fist. Up ahead, a pale man with a bowl cut shuffles around the fountain with another man with spikey black hair. Their eyes begin to narrow at the scene before him, as two Hyuga men prepare for battle. The man with dark spikey hair, known as Shikamaru, sighs, unwilling to deal with the haughty men before him.

Kiba leans closer to Shino, "Don't worry I'll back you up." He whispers encouragingly.

Shino shakes his head, "By turning your back and running?"

With a gruff, Kiba mumbles, "Don't worry about me."

"I indeed worry about you." Shino insists.

With a groan, Kiba focuses at the figures steadily approaching them, "Before we fight, let's make sure the law will be on our side."

Shino takes his cue and nods, "As we pass by, I will frown at them, how they respond is up to him." Kiba side eyes his friend, wondering how a frown will upset the man.

"That won't get a rise out of them." Kiba huffs, "Here, I'll flip them off as we pass by, he'll be sure to react from that." Shino tries to warn him, but it is too late, as they pass by the pale Uzumaki man, Kiba with a show, flips off the men blatantly.

The man, otherwise known as Rock Lee, turns his eyes lingering on Kiba. Rock Lee reacts harshly, as Shikamaru places a hand on his arm to calm his over-passionate friend, "Did you flip me off sir?" He asks the men softly, his eyes bulging underneath his eyebrows.

Kiba shrugs, taunting them, "I did raise my middle finger, sir." He sneers.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "Did you raise your middle finger at us, sir?" He sighs.

Kiba leans to whisper in Shino's ear, "Is the law on our side if I say yes?"

Shino shakes his head, "No."

Kiba straightens his posture, "I am not raising my middle finger at you, sir, but I do raise my middle finger."

Shikamaru and Lee bristle at this, their own tempers rising, "Do you want to fight?" Shino asks blatantly, noticing the tension in the two men before them.

At this Lee fires back, his brows furrowed, "A fight? No thank you!"

Kiba gives a brief flash of the sword from its sheath, "That's probably wise, if you did want to fight then you would surely lose." With a cocky grin, he adds, "My master is as good as yours."

Lee exclaims, "But not better."

"Fine." Kiba hides his weapon.

Shino's eyes quickly notices the blue-black hair of their one of their master's clansmen in the distance. Quickly, shifting to whisper to Kiba, "I see one of clansmen, say ours is better."

Kiba doesn't hesitate, "Ours is better!" His voice rings out in the empty plaza.

Shikamaru glares at them, "You don't know what you're saying."

Kiba takes the opportunity, "Fight us then!" He challenges. Immediately, the four men draw their weapons. The pairs crouch into a battle stance, "Get ready Shino, remember to hit them where it hurts." The group draw their swords and begin to clash. The loud clanging of swords fills the plaza, and citizens begin to retreat inside.

"Stop you idiots!" A woman's voice cries out. Pink hair enters the scene as she draws her own sword to separate the group. Using her momentum, she lands a punch square in the job of the more hotheaded Hyuga man, and breaks into the scene, "Put down your swords, you don't know what you're doing!" Sakura realizes that this will not be in favor of either of their house. The royal family has made it very clear that the two houses are on thin ice. This reckless behavior will only push them into unfavorable terms.

Kiba staggers, his cheek stinging in pain. Glaring at the petite woman, he lunges sword in hand and swings down at her. The Uzumaki men retaliate, their own fury fueling their strides. "How dare you attack Sakura!" Rock Lee cries, his attacks growing stronger by the minute.

Sakura grunts in effort as she parries another swing. Her eyes span over the plaza, looking for any members of the royal guards. Luckily, none are spotted, but that doesn't mean they're out of the woods. Sakura decides to focus her energy into incapacitating the two Hyuga men. Hopefully, if they are unable to fight, it will be easier to encourage her men to retreat.

A searing pain echoes from her thigh, as Kiba's sword finds a weak spot in her quadricep. A small cry escapes her as she staggers back, glancing at the blood seeping through her clothes. Cursing, she stands up, she needs to end this quickly and get medical attention.

An encroaching dark presence makes itself known and the men slowly separate. Goosebumps raise over Sakura's arms as she turns to greet the newcomer. Standing behind her is one of most painfully gorgeous men Konoha, infamously known for his battle prowess and bloodlust. His eyes bore into hers, filled with anger and fury. His lips curl into a sneer as he glances at the blood trickling from her wound. Sakura shifts uncomfortably underneath such a stare and tries shift the wound out of his gaze.

"Have you raised your sword to fight these servants?" The tall, dark man speaks, his voice rolling over like velvet. Nervously, Sakura glances around, hoping that no one else has taken note of the hostile aura taking over the plaza. Citizens have already abandoned the streets to their homes. In the streets the group is completely alone.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispers, her eyes narrowing at her own clansmen, cursing them for such an interaction.

Slowly, Sasuke takes a stride towards Sakura, his hand gripping the handle of his own sword as he unsheathes it. Sakura watches in quiet admiration, as he gracefully flicks his wrist, the tip of the blade approaching her torso. Her breath hitches in her throat as the glimmering metal makes contact with her billowing shirt, the coolness penetrating through the fabric. The blade moves up past her navel, in between her breast, and lays to rest on her collarbone. Sasuke watches entranced, as if the blade is an extension of his own touch. One that she had become familiar with after years of family bloodshed.

"Look at me Sakura and see the man that will kill you." Sasuke speaks loudly for the group to hear, but his gaze is trained solely on her.

Sakura's breath stills in her throat, his onyx eyes piercing into her own. "I'm just trying to keep the peace." She whispers, gripping the handle of her own weapon. "Put down your sword and help me stop this fighting." After all these years, she still trembles under his gaze. Although, lately, it is not from fear.

Sasuke gazes down into her green irises. He often compared their interactions like those of a theatre. The lines were so rehearsed, and the acting was flawless, but only the two of them knew the reality of the script. Every word was laced with a hidden agreement, a secret promise. Sasuke was more than aware of what was at stake. He was a prisoner to the pride of the Hyuga clan, more so since he was a cousin to the clan's heir Hinata, and a close confidant to her as well. It would be suicide to ever admit that he found himself bewitched by the enemy. Even now, with his blade positioned so delicately on her soft porcelain skin, just shy of the small buds that lay underneath her chiffon blouse that he so longs for.

A smirk grazed his mouth as he forced his eyes back up to hers, "Drawn and talk of peace?" Sasuke taunted, pressing the blade into her skin gently, taking in the way she gulps, her breath coming faster. Sasuke took another seething step closer to her. "I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Uzumakis and thee…" The words trail off his tongue so fluidly. He had convinced himself to speak of hate while looking at this woman. Sasuke had a part to play, and he intended to do it well, to save them both.

Shikamaru and Lee spring to life, lunging for Sasuke, in an effort to protect Sakura . Sakura turns, raising her blade to meet the force of two and Shino and Kiba lunge down at her. With a particularly painful leg wound, she finds herself at a disadvantage, but is still able to dodge their attacks easily. Sakura was more than an experienced swordswoman.

While women were allowed to fight alongside men, and often encouraged in clans, it was almost unheard of to be so highly trained and effective as Sakura was in battle. Her battle style was fluid and graceful, often a comparison of the wind blowing through the tree tops. Her small frame made her a smaller target, and often aided her agility. The Uzumaki clan had trained her from a young age, alongside the other boys of the group. She also received specialized training from outside sources.

Unaware to the group, the plaza slowly fills with royal guards and several members of both houses. The battle grows to become something more alike to a riot. Sakura takes a moment to survey her surroundings. Uzumaki and Hyuga alike are entering the fray, some injured, but most of all causing a commotion. Panic enters her bloodstream, and she makes her way through the commotion to find Sasuke. Her leg cries in pain and she can feel the blood loss begin to take a toll on her vision.

Above her, a man takes a swing at her vulnerable position, but before she can feel the metal meeting her flesh, she hears the singing of two swords. Sasuke flourishes his weapon and pushes the man to the ground. His hand lightly presses against her back as steps forward and defends her from the royal guard. Sakura straightens, her leg screaming out at her as she defends his back with her own weapon.

Back to back, they fight. Sakura struggles to speak, but finds her voice above the crowed, "The princess will be here soon." Sasuke turns his head to look down the main alley, where members of the royal family begin to gather, their faces filled with disgust. "Run." Sakura urges, her body sagging against him as her current enemy falls.

Sasuke moves his body in a graceful turn, blocking a sword heading towards her pink head and disables the enemy. "Whose handiwork is that?" He sneers, gesturing towards the wound on her leg.

"One of your servants." Sakura pants. Sasuke snakes an arm around her middle, steadying her stance, the distraction of the fray keeping eyes off of them.

"Name him." He whispers in her ear. Sakura shakes her head, and Sasuke growls in response.

"You have to leave." Sakura repeats, her eyes meeting his. He softens slightly under gaze.

Sasuke sighs, lowering his sword, and turns his head to give Sakura a lingering glance. His eyes speak words that she knows he cannot utter. Its small, but it is all they have at the moment. Nodding, she turns back and raises her sword again.

"Strike them down!" A common citizen screams. "Down with the Hyuga's! Down with the Uzumaki's!" He screams, and many other citizens join in, their own weapons raised.

Sakura glances at them, a pang of sympathy building. She knows and recognizes the pain of these petty fights affect the town more than they do the houses. Homes and businesses have been destroyed in the name of bloodshed. Sakura can't understand it, but she'll be damned if she abandons her house now.

"What is this fighting? Hand me my sword!" Sakura hears as she glances towards the entrance of the plaza. Hiashi Hyuga has joined the fray, as he orders a boy to hand him a sword. Hanabi, his other daughter raises a hand.

"Father, please, you are already so weak from your last battle." Hanabi pleads.

"Give me my sword! Old Uzumaki has arrived and I'll be damned if I don't fight for my men."

Sakura is surprised at this, and glances to the other entrance of the plaza. Lord Minato strides in, sword in hand as he begins to fight as well. "You villain Hyuga!" He yells from the far side, his wife Kushina gripping his arm to hold him back.

"Do not fight!" she chides, her eyes narrowing at her husband.

A silence settles over the brawl as Princess Tsunade arrives. Her beauty is striking even from the distance Sakura stands at. "You are enemies of the peace!" She cries out, her eyes full of fury. "How is it that you can only quell your anger by drawing blood! I will torture the lot of you unless you drop your weapons and listen to me." Her eyes turn onto the head of the rivaling households. "Because of you Uzumaki and Hyuga, battles have raged in our city's streets. These battles have forced even the elderly to take up arms to try and stop your needless battles." Sakura feels the shame spill over her. As she looks around, she can see the same feeling has fallen over the crowd. Uzumaki and Hyuga alike sheath their weapons. "If another Uzumaki or Hyuga disturb the peace, you will pay for it with your lives. To begin the investigation of what has transpired here, I demand a meeting Hiashi Hyuga. Minato, visit me later." With that, the head of the Hyuga tribe and the princess retreat to the palace.

Slowly, the plaza clears out. Those who started the fighting have eagerly fled, as well as those who joined in the end. Sakura remains, her eyes locking the heads of the Uzumaki clan. Minato makes his way towards her, Kushina haughtily joins him, her eyes of fury glancing at anyone who may try and disobey.

"How did this happen?" Minato begins, his blue eyes blurred in confusion, "My dear niece, were you here when this fight began?" His eyes glance towards her wound and calls over a steward to tend to her wounds.

Quickly, two stewards tend to her as they help her sit on the ground. Their hands move fast as they stitch and mend the wound. Sakura sighs in relief, feeling her health begin to regenerate. Minato gestures for her to continue, noticing the relief on her face.

Sakura nods, briefly remembering the onyx eyes that bore down into her own. Shaking her head, she calmly began, "Shikamaru and Sai were fighting members of the Hyuga clan when I arrived. I tried to stop them, but then…" She paused, a flush creeping into her face as she thought of Sasuke again and the dangerous way his eyes lingered on her, "And then Sasuke showed up with his sword drawn. He taunted me and his sword…" She trailed off again and Kushina gave her an odd look, recognizing the small creep of a smile on her niece's mouth. Within a moment, Sakura regained her composure, "Eventually more and more Hyuga and Uzumaki's showed up to join the fray, and that's when Princess Tsunade arrived."

Kushina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Where is Naruto? Have you seen him today?" Her eyes roamed over the plaza, "I'm very happy to see he wasn't here for the fight."

Sakura shook her head, "Lady Uzumaki, I had, uhm…" She could not help the blush that creeped along her face at this, "I could not sleep last night, so I went for a walk," A bald-faced lie, but the truth would be outrageous. Images of a shirtless Sasuke flashed before her mind as his long fingers trailed her sternum. His fingertips tracing the outline of her collarbone, the one his same blade had threatened this morning. Shaking her head again, she recalled her cousin's sorrowful look that she had glanced this morning, "I saw Naruto in the gardens on the western edge of the city. I tried to talk to him, but he ran off. He seemed to want to be alone, to I let him be."

Minato nodded, also remembering Naruto's sour attitude, "He's been in a bad attitude for a while. He keeps to himself lately in his bedroom. I don't know what is wrong with the boy."

Sakura noted the worry in his expression. Naruto was usually a very bubbly person, if not an annoying heiress to the Uzumaki clan. Sakura found herself surprised to learn that he had been in such a foul mood. Silently, she scolded herself for not noticing sooner, she blamed a certain clan prodigy for this. Cursing her own neglect, she made it a goal to pay more attention to the dealings of her family. "Do you have any idea what might be causing this?" Sakura asked.

Minato shook his head, "He refuses to tell me."

As if Naruto had heard them, Sakura watched in surprise as his form passes through the plaza. His shoulders are hunched over, and his gaze is directed towards the ground. He pays absolutely no mind to the area around him as he trudges forward. "I'll go and talk to him." Sakura replied, nodding gratefully to her uncle and aunt. Minato and Kushina replied with a promising smile.

With a bit of effort, she stands carefully, as to not put more strain onto her injury. Sakura crossed the plaza, where only moments ago a nasty brawl had taken place. Quickly she reached her cousin, playfully tugging at his sleeve, "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto sighed, shoving his hands in his pocket, "Is it still that early?"

Sakura rolls her eyes and glances towards the grand clock at the entrance of marketplace, "It's just past nine."

Naruto gave a heavy sigh again, "Time moves so slowly when you're sad."

Sakura scoffed at her cousin's theatrics. "What is making you like this?" This truly wasn't her cousin. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him like this, if ever had been. Maybe when he had been confined to the mansion for a month for destroying a wing of the Hyuga mansion.

Naruto shook his head, "Lacking the one thing that would make the hours shorter."

Sakura smirked at this, well aware of where his mind was, "Are you in love?"

"Out."

Her cousin was not a man of words. Or, he spoke quite often, but most of the time it didn't make sense. "Of love?"

"I am in love." Naruto replied, his eyes moving to the clear blue sky above them, "But the one I love doesn't love me back."

"Unrequited love is very sad indeed. It is quite a misery to experience it." Sakura commended, thankful to not be in such a situation. "Who are you in love with?"

Naruto shook his head, "It doesn't matter, he has sworn her life away to the nunnery. She wastes her beauty."

Sakura gave a sad smile in return, "Stop thinking about her then, it is time to move on!"

"What you ask is not so simple Sakura." Naruto sneered, his eyes moving back to the cursed ground beneath his feet. Sakura snickered beside him, slightly enjoying this change of attitude within her boisterous cousin. They continued their path throughout town, all the while Sakura plotted next to him.

Back at the royal library, in a room reserved for the noble houses, Sakura sheds her cloak and reveals her beige shorts and white linen top. Naruto rested on a leather lounge, sulking over his lost love. Sakura rolls her eyes at his adolescent reactions. Young love… how easily it can break a person.

In the study, Sakura knew they wouldn't be spied upon. Recently Sasuke had told her about upcoming ball he had to attend for the Hyuga clan. He hated balls, almost as much as he hated dancing, but he did imply that he would try to sneak her in if she had wanted to accompany him. By imply, Sasuke simply said that he knew very well how to sneak others into the Hyuga residence, and Sakura pieced together the puzzle. She figured that this also might be the perfect opportunity for Naruto to try and get over his puppy love.

Grabbing an apple from one of the vases that littered the small library, she inconspicuously waltzed over to a plush red velvet loveseat that faced her cousin. "Come on, Naruto. Maybe you should forget about that girl. Finding someone new will surely put you into a better mood." Sakura suggested. Her suggestion was shot down by a loud sigh.

"I have half a mind to hit you for that suggestion." Naruto berates, an arm slinging over his eyes. "I know I should try to be more positive, but my heart feels like its breaking."

Sakura shot him a sympathetic glance at him. While he was being overly dramatic, it was hard to not empathize with such a sad face. She knew that a party would be just the thing to cheer him up. It was just a matter of telling him without raising any questions. As if an answer to her prayers, a friendly passerby walked through, "Do any of you know how to read?" He asked loudly.

Naruto groaned, "I can read the fortune in my misery." Sakura rolled her eyes at such a dramatic statement.

"Yes, we can read!" She shouted back at the stranger. He nodded. Handing out the piece of parchment to Sakura. The list had a list of names, addresses, and other pertinent information that seemed relatively… Hyuga. Naruto snatched the piece of paper from her hands.

He began to read off the list of names. Several members of the direct Hyuga family line, several other nobles, as well as lesser nobility associated with the Hyuga's, one of them being the name of Naruto's source of pain. He slowed, "Quite a guest list." He replied his tone becoming more upbeat. "What's it for?"

"There is a ball held at my master's mansion for many esteemed guests." The servant replies, "If you aren't Uzumaki's you are more than welcome to attend." With that, as strangely as he appeared, the stranger left, leaving Sakura with more than enough ammo to launch into the next step of her plan.

"She will be there!" She exclaimed without missing a beat. "Let's go, and if she still denies you, I'm sure there will be plenty of beautiful women there."

"There is no woman more beautiful than her." Naruto sighed, his hand clutching the couch behind him.

"Oh, come on." Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes again. "She was probably the prettiest girl you've seen up until now, but there are thousands of beautiful girls in the world. She's far from the best." Sakura continues.

Naruto considers her words. Still, he doubts highly that there is such a woman out there, but he can see the gleam in his cousin's eyes. For some reason he couldn't decipher, Sakura seemed enthralled with the idea of the ball as soon as he began to read off the names. Why Sakura, who insisted on keeping peace between their houses, would want to attend a Hyuga ball, was beyond him. He pondered her for a moment, curious if she was truly committed to helping him. Nodding, "I'll go with you, but it will only be to see her one last time."

Sakura chuckled at this, "Don't worry cousin, you'll see I'm right."

It is a warm summer evening as the Uzumaki group gathers at the front of one of the Hyuga mansions. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stand in front of the entrance dressed in masquerade. Other friends of theirs join the trio, who like Sai, do not belong to the Uzumaki clan, as to bring little attention to them. Sakura gleams as her best friend Lady Ino, dressed in deep plum iridescent silk gown, with a square bodice. She is gorgeous as she drapes her body against Sai's in a very couple-like fashion. Unlike appearances, she swears that their bond is strictly platonic and that her father has already promised her to another.

Sakura has her arm looped through Naruto's, to also appear as a couple to dissuade suspicious onlookers. Unlike her best friend, she is hidden underneath a silver and bronze hood that matches her silver gown with bronze, gold paisley and a square bodice with crossed shoulder straps. The gown ends in soft pleats that twirl around her toned legs. If any of these guests were able to see her bright pink tresses, they would immediately know her lineage.

To her fortune, they were able to slip in without any help from Sasuke. This left her with the pure pleasure to try and surprise him, which was a difficult feat in itself. The man always seemed to be two steps ahead of her.

"What should we say at the door?" Naruto asks, his voice panicking slightly as they walk through the line.

"Just as we practiced." Sakura reassures him. "Let them judge us how they like. We're only here to dance and stare at pretty ladies." She jests, poking her ribs into his side. Naruto chuckles, glancing down at this cousin who adorns a black mask with silver embellishments. He marveled at their friendship, which had bloomed into something so pure. Sighing in small contentment, he enjoyed the flash of happiness inside of him that had been absent for so long.

"Don't worry I won't be doing either of those." Naruto insists, his mind traveling back to his lost love.

Sai sighs, "Come on, Naruto, we're at a party." He nods towards the entrance, "It is only polite."

"I don't care, it's a Hyuga party." Naruto snorts, his arms drooping in Sakura's hold. The men begin to argue between each other, but Sakura's attention is drawn to the crowd surrounding them. Ino beams around, clearly enthralled with the drama and excitement before them. Sakura on the other hand, was searching for obsidian locks that belonged to a pair of darker eyes.

With the theme of the party being masquerade, it would be so easy to just dance with him without suspicion. If Sai and Ino could keep Naruto busy, it was possible she could spend all night with her secret lover. Achingly slow, their group makes it within the mansion.

The ballroom is decorated with dazzling lights and royal blue drapings across the railways. Servants line the room with champagne and wine, quickly meeting each guest as they walk through. Sakura is too dazzled to notice the stiffness of the pale man next to her as she grabs a glass.

"Don't get too comfortable Sakura." Sai warns, his eyes leveled on the glass in her hands.

Sakura shrugs, "Don't look too rigid, we want to blend in." She shoots back, taking a sip. Naruto smirks at this, grabbing a glass for himself as he takes in the room. He notices that Hyuga's are lined wall to wall. Their striking black hair and somber eyes glinting out from their masks. A silent shiver races up his spine thinking about the possible reaction his father and mother would have to his current affairs.

He looks beside him at the hooded Sakura. Truly, why did she want to come here tonight?

"Esteemed guests!" A voice bellows from the top of the grand staircase at the far end of the room. Naruto sees Lord Hyuga standing before them. "Enjoy this marvelous ball put on by my dear cousin. May no lady reject a dance, and may no gentlemen be shy in here. Let the musicians play!" He cheers, clearly a few drinks in himself. Naruto notes the music play as members of the Hyuga clan gather behind the Lord.

Suddenly, as if the earth shifts beneath him, he notices a pale-eyed beauty stand close to the Lord. Her tentative eyes shifting over the room. "Who is that?" He whispers to Sakura, but his voice falls onto to deaf ears.

Sakura's eyes are trained onto one figure. His body elegant as it strides down the steps, protectively close behind his cousin. Sasuke wears a long dark cloak, and traditional Hyuga garb as he descends, a silver mask with red twine. Even without the mask, she would have noticed him anyways. His presence was unattainable and could not be created. Sakura felt the back of her neck begin to heat as she was able to admire him with no restrictions.

She watches as Sasuke scans the ballroom, his lips set into a thin line. His eyes fall unto Naruto, and she watches the furrow of his brow at seeing the Uzumaki heir. Despite her best wishes, she knew Sasuke would recognize Naruto, it was hard not with such a traditional and unmistakable Uzumaki looks. Sasuke leans over to whisper something to Hiashi, but Lord Hyuga shoos him away, his focus on the lively crowd before him. A smirk forms on her lips as she watches him become rigid. _So hot-headed_, she thinks.

Then it's there, his gaze on hers. At first, she is unsure if he actually recognizes her, but then she can spy the small smirk on his mouth. Without the threat of violence, she can see him truly drink her in. Unconsciously, she drops Naruto's arm and makes her way toward the staircase. Sasuke stands where he is, watching as she makes her way towards him. The crowd is filled with noble houses and their members. Girls are dressed in some of the finest gowns she has ever seen, but she pays no mind Being a knight for the Uzumaki's left no room for high fashion. The dress and cape she wore was a hand-me-down from one of her cousin's and was obviously not up to the same taste as some of the other women. This was something Lady Ino would not let her forget.

Sakura dived into the crowd as it began to move. Couples began to pair and dance, while others grew livelier. Loud voices deafened her hearing and it grew difficult to hear herself think. Glancing around, she noticed Sai, Ino, and Naruto were no longer in sight. Turning her gaze to Sasuke's place on the staircase, but he was no longer there.

Annoyance rose in her, was he planning on giving her at least one dance? Sakura felt a large hand take her arm. Gasping, she turned to look upon the stranger, only to find Sasuke pulling her into the crowd. Raising a finger to his lip, he motioned for her to be quiet, even though she doubted anyone could hear them above the noise. Sakura couldn't help the brilliant smile that dawned upon her face as she looked at him. It was so rare that they could show any affections in public, but here, she doubted anyone would notice them.

Sasuke pulled her into one of the side lounges, where only a few lesser noble houses gathered. Drinks and appetizers were served by passerby servants, but the couple paid them no mind. Sasuke drew Sakura closer to him and slowly they begin to turn in slow circles, dancing to the music. Sakura began to wonder if Sasuke knew any of the dances for the higher courts.

Sensing her thoughts, Sasuke quickly interjected, "I don't dance." Sakura giggled lightly, moving closer to him.

"You look very nice tonight." She complimented him; a small smile played at the corner of his lips. He did not return the compliment but slowly descended his forehead onto hers. Sakura smiled, leaning into his touch, knowing how improper this intimate affection was in public, but for a moment she didn't have to care.

From the corner of the room, Sakura heard some whispering. Turning her gaze, she watched as some of the Hyuga servants gossiped amongst themselves. Sasuke quickly noticed it himself and briskly led her into another corridor.

"Don't mind the gossip Sasuke." She murmured as they began to ascend a random staircase. "They will just think I am some common woman of some random noble house."

Sasuke stilled on the staircase, his hand gripping hers. Turning to her, he shook his head, "I am not affectionate to any other woman than you, Sakura." He spoke seriously, "It is quite known to my uncle that I am not fond of any of those court women. If he found out that I showed any affection for one of the ladies tonight he would insist on finding her and making her my wife."

"They won't find me." Sakura insisted, gripping her hood to emphasize her point.

Sasuke scoffed, removing the hood from her soft locks. Pink hair tumbled around her shoulders, and she narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "Anyone would recognize you. Hell, I recognized Naruto the moment he stepped in. For some reason, Hiashi doesn't mind his being here, but you all need to work on the art of subtly."

Sakura huffed, embarrassed that their disguises didn't work, "Then should I leave? Since I've already been discovered?"

Sasuke smirked at this, "Of course, not. We just can't be seen together." At this he turned to continue leading them up the stairs. Sakura followed in earnest, catching onto his idea.

The staircases were draped in a lovely lilac carpet with silver floral patterns. At the fourth landing, Sasuke rounded one of the corners and led her into a large bedroom. The room was bare of any personal belongings, except for an armoire, a few weapons, and a desk with multiple papers on it.

"Is this…?" Sakura trailed off, her eyes lingering on the four-poster bed before them.

"My bedroom." Sasuke replied with a matter of fact, "No one will know we're here."

Sakura smiled, lust filling her, as she eyed Sasuke. Before she could say anything, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Lightly she leans back into him. "I don't like your dress." Sasuke notes.

Sakura grimaces, "It's not the prettiest, but I didn't have much else."

"I don't like you in dresses." He corrects himself. Sakura narrows her eyes, glaring at the bed before her. If he wanted tonight to go well, he'd watch his tongue. "I much prefer seeing you in your knight attire." He continues, softly. "To see you in battle is much more fitting than to see you in the courts." His fingers trace to the lacing of her corset. Slowly his nimble fingers begin to undo the careful lacing that one of the servants had spent an hour helping her with. Sakura leans into his touch, relishing in the privacy of the room.

Sasuke leans his mouth down onto her neck, his lips leaving fiery trails as the corset falls to floor. She allows him access as he begins to undress her, the outer layers of fabric slowly disappearing. Reaching behind her, she fists his hair, pulling him closer, feeling his hot breath pant along her skin. She wants to have him now, no matter how many times they have been close, it will never satisfy her. Sasuke's fingertips graze against the brassiere she wears, teasingly dipping into the cups and fingering at her peaks. Arching her back, silently pleading for more, his fingers move away, working at the garment once more. Groaning, she shoves her behind into him, feeling his length on her behind.

Sakura gives a teasing smile, grinding on him as she saw fit. Roughly, one his hand grips at her uninjured thigh and uses his other hand to grasp at her throat, forcing her head back as he sloppily kisses the corner of her mouth. His mind incoherently enjoying the feeling of the rubbing cloth stimulating him. "Sakura…" He groans, relishing in the feel of her soft skin. He feels one of her hands trailing against his covered thigh, gripping at his skin, her fingernails leaving marks through the fabric. He quickly undoes her the rest of her outfit, needing much much more.

When the last garment falls, she takes a step to turn to face him, bare as the day she was born. Sasuke stares at her toned, athletic body, his mouth parting in delight. She looks delicious standing there, ready and waiting for him.

During most of their encounters, there isn't time for stares, or longing glances. There isn't time to drink in the appearance of each other's bodies. Sakura watches as his eyes drop to each part of her body, her breasts, her stomach, her legs. When his eyes reach hers once more, she sees the heated passion he usually reserves for battles. His stare is all encompassing, she feels him even though his hands are not touching her. Mouth parting, she bites her lip, feeling a growing burn in her lower belly as she realizes how much she needs him now. His hand snatches her hip and pulls her aggressively close, his lips crashing into hers. Their groins touch and she can feel his hardness beneath his trousers once more. A groan slips through her throat. Slowly he drops his cloak and tugs his shirt free.

Sakura doesn't hesitate to reciprocate as she undoes his laces, his want consuming her. He palms her body, grabbing at her hips and ass greedily as his trousers fall down to the floor. One hand slips away from her and moves to her wetness, moving circling motions expertly on her clit. The burning desire with her ignites into a full flame, consuming her flesh. Panting she gives a small moan, enjoying the tightening coil within her, pleading for release, but she isn't ready for that yet. Sakura wants to relish in this for as long as they. Who knows when they will have this time again. With a small whimper, she pulls away, her eyes flicking to his confused, lust filled ones, "The bed?" She suggests, her voice thick.

Sasuke shakes his head, "No time." He replies, guiding her to the floor. Within a moment, he is inside her. Her wetness slickening her entrance, his first stroke is effortless. Sasuke pauses for a moment, taking in the sight of her beneath him. Pale pink locks sprawled against the floor, her heated skin on full display showing her small, but perky breasts. On instinct he begins his thrusts again, the sight before him consuming his thoughts. He can't help but think about how absolutely gorgeous she is writhing underneath him. His head descends to flick his tongue along one of her rosy buds. Sasuke's mouth envelops it, flicking his tongue mercilessly and tugging lightly with his teeth. Sakura cries out and grips his hair again, arching her back in pleasure.

"Yes…" She moans, her hips grinding against his, begging for release. Sasuke is close, painfully close, but he wants to hold out for her. Quickening his pace, he grabs Sakura's wrists and pins them above her head, his hips bucking against her. In a matter of seconds, Sakura cries out, as he feels her quiver around him in pulses of ecstasy. He helps her ride out her high as he begins to build up his own. As she comes down, he watches her heavy-lidded gaze meet his. Maintaining this lust filled eye contact, he finishes, spilling his hot seed within her.

Burying his face in her neck, he rides out his orgasm, his mind incoherent with bliss. On the floor, Sakura wraps her arms around him, relishing in the sweet embrace. Who knows when they will be like this again?

Sasuke moves a hand behind her, moving the two of them so she is laying on his chest. His fingers trail down her spine, memorizing the touch and shape of it. "Run away with me." She whispers, her fingers playing at his jaw

Sasuke's eyes shoot up, confusion playing on his face, "What?"

"It would be easy." Sakura continues, her eyes wide with her omission, "We would leave at dawn. They may look for us for a while, but they would give up eventually."

Sasuke doesn't respond at first. His fingers move from her spine to her face, his thumb moving in slow circles on her cheek. "I cannot leave. You, especially, cannot leave." He replies, his tone serious.

"Why not?" Sakura shoots back, her eyes on him.

"You know why." Sasuke returns. "I will not encourage this thinking."

"This fighting won't ever stop. Our only option is escaping." Sakura explains, refusing to drop it so easily.

"We…" He trails off. "I want to stop the fighting." His words are simple. Sakura softens at this, her anger slipping away, at the melancholy expression etched into his face.

"I do too." Sakura replies, leaning her forehead on his, "Stop it with me."

Sasuke shakes his head, "It can't be me. My uncle…" His voice trails off. Sakura knows what he wants to say. _I am entrusted with protecting the clan. I am the one who fights. I am my uncle's assassin. _

"You're going to end up killed." Sakura whispers, voicing one of her deepest fears.

Sasuke's hand reaches up to brush a tendril of hair from her face, "It will be your hand if it comes to that." He whispers.

"As it will be your hand if need be." She returns, reiterating one of their first vows.

Sasuke smiles lightly, "I don't know if I can anymore." He remarks, his onyx eyes meeting her, "I try to imagine my own sword, plunging between these breasts…" his voice trails off, two of his fingers settling between her breasts. "I can't do it." Sasuke's voice sounds so small, so defeated.

Tears well in her eyes, "I can't do it either." Sakura replies tearfully, her own fingertips grazing against his jaw, her heartbreaking at mere thought of his demise. Heaven help her if it ever is a reality. "Let us not think these things." She whispers, her voice breaking.

Sasuke watches her tears spill, his heart aching. They were never supposed to be together. Born to be enemies. How the stars have cursed them. Silently, he gently brings her lips to his, moving slowly against her trembling motions. He can feel the wetness from her eyes dampen his own cheeks. "Do not think such sorrowful things." He whispers between their kisses.

Sakura helplessly nods, as he positions her to take him again, their tender love swirling throughout the air.

Sai glances around the room, his eyes in search of Naruto or Sakura. How is it that he has been abandoned at a party that he never wanted to attend? Sure he has talked to beautiful women, a striking blonde to be specific, but he has grown uneasy. Guards whisper about the young Hyuga heiress has gone missing.

Suddenly he sees pink waltz through the dancefloor. Rushing to her side, he grasps her wrist, "Sakura where have you been?" He seethes, noticing her pale pink locks, he quickly pulls up her hood, "What happened to your hood? You could have been identified."

Sakura looks at him in embarrassment. Ino, appears next to him, her eyes trained on Sakura in open suspicion. "Where did you go?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"I was, uh…" Sakura glances around the ballroom, "I was dancing?"

"With whom?" Ino asks again, her hands settling into an accusing position.

Sai interjects, "There's no time for this." Sakura sighs in relief, hoping that her friend will hopefully drop the subject. "Have you seen Naruto?"

Sakura's brow raises, "Naruto? No, I haven't."

"Damn it." Ino mutters, her eyes scanning over the guests.

"I assumed you both went off somewhere since you disappeared at the same time." Sai continues. His eyes trained on her again, narrowing in distrust.

"He may be in the courtyard!" She offered quickly, taking his hand and guiding him through the crowd. "We can't leave here without him." She shouts at the pair.

Her mind races as she glances across the room. There is no sign of Sasuke since her return, but it probably is best that he also disappears. She needed to clear her mind. If she could not keep their relationship a secret, all of it would be for nothing.

Naruto being missing was the perfect distraction.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Here is the second chapter! Thank you for the feedback from the previous chapter, it is always appreciated. _

_This chapter solely focuses on the past to give an essence to their relationship. It is filled with delicious angst that I love. It is probably the longest chapter of this story. I hope you like it!_

* * *

Sunlight broke across the looming hill that was steadily approaching. The rising sun was the only indication of the time for her. It was the dead of night when she left the Uzumaki mansion, but she had to go. The smell of blood lingered on her skin and hair, no matter how much she scrubbed away at it. Donning only a peasant shirt and her fighting trousers, she fled her room and into the night.

It was easy slipping into the stables. Her horse was pleasantly resting, unaware of the sudden journey before them. Quietly, she crept by the guards, who dozed peacefully at their positions. A pang of sympathy reverberated through her chest. Were these guards in this afternoon's brawl? Were they offered rest before resuming their positions? Shaking her head, she moved forward, grabbing a pair of reigns as she approached her chestnut mare. She didn't have the capacity to feel any more hurt than what she felt now.

A grim smile appeared on her face as she gently traced the horse's face. How long would these taxing battles continue? When would she finally lay down her sword and no longer have to fight? With a sigh, she assembled her horse and guided it quietly into the pasture. With a jump and 'hi-ya', she heeled her mare forward.

Sakura had no idea where she was going. She simply guided her mare further and further into the surrounding forest. Unconsciously taking paths that seemed to call to her. Once daybreak shone down on her, she quickly realized that the city and her family would soon rise. Her sword was still at her bedside, and she had little to no armor on. It was painfully obvious how vulnerable her position was. It felt pointless to return now that she had made it so far, but her mind warned her of the dangers if she continued.

As she slowed, she noticed a small trail off the right. From her vantage point, Sakura couldn't detect any fresh footprints. Sunrays beamed through the spaces in the leaves and it seemed so… inviting. Her heart felt a small contentment that had been robbed from her the previous day. Jumping off her horse, she began to lead the mare down the trail, her heart acting as a compass.

After a few hundred feet, Sakura found herself in a small meadow, a babbling creek breaking through the middle of it. She allowed a smile to graze her face, the previous day floating away from her thoughts. Sakura dropped the leather reigns. Gingerly, she knelt by the bank of the creek and cupped water into her hands. With a sigh, she splashed the crisp water onto her travel worn face, allowing the cold to refresh her mind.

An unfamiliar, animalistic snort reached her ears. With a gasp she shot up, glancing around the meadow. Her eyes landed on a midnight black stallion on the other side of the creek. The creature blended so seamlessly into the shadowing forest behind him, if it wasn't for the rising sun, she might not have seen it.

The saddle and bridle indicated that a rider was present, but where that person was unknown. Sakura analyzed the clearing, hoping the rider would make itself known. After a few breaths, Sakura straightened and cautiously walked over some wet stones to the other side of the creek. The stallion glared at her at her approach but made no other hostile movements. '_Magnificent_', Sakura thought, admiring the beast before her. It looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place the stallion.

Gently, she reached out her hand, hoping the lost stallion would accept her gesture. "Good morning handsome…" She whispered, coaxing the horse. It remained still, his glare insistent. Sakura smirked, "Stubborn boy." She remarked, reaching into her satchel for one of the apples she grabbed before her escape.

Presenting the shining, red fruit to the horse, she heard a branch snap behind her. Jumping, she dropped the apple and angled herself towards the noise. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to identify the person or animal that was nearing her. Hoping for the latter.

"I would prefer you to not spoil my horse." A deep voice stated, from inside the forest.

Sakura glanced around, trying to find a silhouette, or anything to indicate she wasn't hearing voices. "I apologize." Sakura spoke to the trees, "Would you mind showing yourself?" Silence echoed back at her.

Taking a tentative step forward, the voice, with a darker tone, shot back, "I think it would be best if you left this place."

Sakura bristled a bit, never a huge fan of being ordered around. Before remembering that she didn't have her sword, she gritted her teeth, "On the contrary, I think it would be best if I didn't take orders from some shadow." Her brows furrowing in the direction of the trees, her hand shuffled in her satchel, finding a small hunting knife "Reveal yourself!" She barked back, her hand gripping the handle of the knife.

The only sound she heard was a small sigh. From the shadows of the forest, Uchiha Sasuke, nephew to the infamous Hyuga Hiashi, stepped forward. His black cloak billowed around him, hiding his silhouette, but Sakura could see a pale hand grasp the hilt of his sword.

Sakura's heart stilled in her chest. His face was etched into her nightmares. Sasuke was ruthless, arrogant, and above all else, hotheaded. Anything could, _and would_, set the teenager off. It was because of this persona, that Sakura found herself shocked at the expression he held before her. His face was calm, with only a hit of annoyance, almost peaceful.

"Leave." He commanded, his brow furrowing at her. Up close, Sakura was able to discern how heartbreakingly beautiful he was. His eyes were black as midnight, and his face looked like it had been cut from marble. He held himself confidently, with an immensely intimidating aura.

Sakura simply shook her head, fear gripping at her feet. While she had never fought the man, she knew of those who did. He was strong. Stronger than what his size would allow you to believe. Rumors around the mansion told that this man could take on three men at a time without breaking a sweat. Some swore he drank the blood of those he murdered. She once heard her uncle call him the 'King of Cats', a vision of death.

The pregnant silence between seemed to last for an eternity. Sakura's feet still refused to move, and it only caused Sasuke's glare to intensify. It was in this moment, she realized much too late how she should have run.

A frustrated sigh left his lips, "Fine, I'll leave." He replied.

Confusion, etched into her features, "What?" She replied. Sakura had expected him to come at her. A vision of him replayed in her mind of his sword swinging high as it came down onto her neck.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes as he vaulted onto his horse.

"You don't…" Sakura whispered, "You're not going to kill me?"

Sasuke simply stared at her, seeming annoyed at her question, "Why would I want to kill you?"

Sakura relaxed a little at this, "Don't you hate the Uzumaki's?" She replied. '_Maybe he doesn't know who I am._' Sakura thought, silently cursing herself for identifying herself.

"Tch." Sasuke replied, "Despite what your house thinks, I do not murder on a whim." His gaze softened for a moment as he stared down at her. He noted the tremble in her arms as she slowly relaxed. Up close he noticed the jade green of her eyes lit with fear. "I think there has been enough bloodshed between our houses today." He said with some finality.

Turning his horse, he readied himself for departure, "You don't have to leave." Sakura yelped, as if she wasn't away of the sentence that left her mouth. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing on the small girl. "If you don't want to fight, I don't see why both of us can't enjoy the meadow."

Sasuke glared then, as if he would want to spend any time with any of the heinous Uzumakis. His eyes analyzed the woman before him, wondering what made her want to spend any time with him. "Is this your way of peace Sakura?" He snarkily asked, his lips curling.

Sakura bristled at this, surprised to hear her name come from his mouth. "The meadow is peaceful." She replied, gesturing to the flowers and grass around her, "Why shouldn't we be?" Sakura murmured the last bit. Images of blood and mutilated bodies filled her mind. A small shudder ran up her spine. Forcing down the disgust, she gave him a small, hesitant smile.

"Peace between us?" Sasuke snorted, turning his horse to face her. "It will never be. You have killed my brethren, and if not you, the rest of your house has slaughtered more than their fair share."

Sakura gaped at this, her eyes burning with anger, "We would not kill if wasn't for you or your clansmen. I only engage to protect my family!" She cried back.

Sasuke's eyes imperceptibly widened at this. He didn't expect the unarmed knight before him to speak back so openly. He knew of Sakura very well, being one of the few female knights in the kingdom, it was difficult to not notice her on the battlefield, that and the pink hair. He had seen her in battle a few times, she moved valiantly. What she lacked in strength, she made up for in technique and speed, which made her more than a formidable foe.

Frowning, he spoke, "Maybe you don't attack needlessly, but your family does. Several members of my family are cold in the ground because of your men."

"I can say the same for myself." Sakura replied, "Some of my friends are dead at your hands as well. While I don't keep a body count, I would say yours is far greater."

Sasuke considered this. It was odd to think of himself as the villain, when his family had praised him so thoroughly. When he walked through the halls of the Hyuga mansion, he was heavily revered, almost as if the gods had blessed him, and therefore blessed the family. Every cousin, aunt, or uncle always pulled him aside or greeted him with praise. He knew that the Uzumaki's hated him, but he had never been in contact with one long enough to hear their thoughts.

"You hate me." Sasuke stated. It was not an accusation or question; it was a fact. It was understandable that she did.

Sakura bit her lip; unsure how safe it was to say such a thing to the person before her. In that moment she truly considered it. Did she hate him? She hated killing. She hated the violence that plagued the streets of Konoha, but by saying that, she would have reason to hate even the closest of her friends. "No." She replied gently, "I do not hate you."

Sasuke regarded her. She appeared much different in this relaxed, peaceful stance. The fire in her eyes had dimmed, and a gentleness filled them. "I only kill people to protect my family, or those who have done wrong." Sasuke added, unsure why he began to explain himself. Part of him hated the idea of being judged unfairly. Usually he made no attempts to justify himself, especially in the courtrooms, but with her standing there, with such gentleness, he wanted his name to be cleared. "I have never gone out of my way to hurt a person."

Sakura nodded at this, believing him. She did not take him as a person to lie. "Are you going to stay then?" Sakura asked. "I will be on that side of the creek with my mare. I will not bother you here." Before he had a chance to answer, Sakura made her way back to her horse. Sasuke watched as she carefully moved across the rocks. He found himself in a very odd position. Before him was an obvious member of the Uzumaki clan, but he lacked the familiar resentment that came with their group. In fact, he found himself curious and intrigued by the famed peacekeeper of the Uzumaki clan.

After a thought, Sasuke decided that he was enjoying his time in his favorite clearing. Dismounting, he led his horse to the edge of the clearing. Instead of retreating to the sturdy branches above his head, he rested on the grass, keeping a wary glance on the pinkette across the way.

She silently fed her mare apples, watching as the babbling creek swam by. The sunrise reflecting the shimmering pools below. If it had not been for the surprise Hyuga clansman across the way, she may have found herself at ease. Instead, his presence elicited unpleasant memories. If Sakura allowed her eyelids to droop, she could hear the screams.

Sasuke watched the girl seemingly nod off, exhaustion take hold of her, but her head jerked up in panic, as if she heard something. Furrowing his brow, he watched as this happened a few more times. Annoyance filled him, "I said I wouldn't kill you." He shouted from across the meadow.

Sakura glanced at him sleepily, "I know you did." She sighed, her shoulders releasing the tension she had unknowingly been holding.

Standing, he made his way to the creek that separated them, "You can fall asleep then." Sasuke commented.

Sakura shook her head, "I can't sleep." She murmured, her head falling into her palms. "Every time I close my eyes I can see all of it…" She trialed off. "I hear the screaming; I can smell the blood…" It replayed in her mind's eyes, refusing to let her forget what had transpired the day before. As if her subconscious was punishing her. Her eyes shot up at him. "How do you sleep?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't." Sasuke replied simply, "Why do you think I'm here?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "Then there is no hope for me." She chuckled darkly, "Don't you want it to stop?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "Of course." He replied. Sakura watched his impassive face stare down at her. The previous anger had faded away. It still struck her as strange to see him so relaxed and without a trace of malice in his features

"Then why don't you?" Sakura replied.

Sasuke shook his head, "It would never be allowed. I have to fight on behalf of my family."

"If you laid down your sword, I'm sure your brethren would as well." Sakura replied, her eyes pleading with him. "I would… I would stop my own from attacking your family. Maybe-"

"If I don't fight, they will find another." Sasuke cut her off, "Perhaps a cousin of mine who will kill for sport. Maybe another crazed Uchiha who would stop at nothing until your family was nothing but a crimson stain on the Konoha streets." Sasuke watched as her face fell. A small pang of something Sasuke couldn't decipher spread over his chest. "Maybe I'm not the worst thing your house has seen." He spoke, his voice becoming gentler. "Besides, you already do your best to bring peace. They don't listen to you anyways."

Sakura nodded at this, exhaustion taking hold as she laid down at the grass. Her eyes turned to the orange and pink hues of the sky. A thought passed through her mind that caused a small rumble of giggles to pass through her lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, taking a seat beside the creek, watching her giggle at the sky. "I just thought…" She muttered breathlessly, "Maybe this is the only place in the world where Uzumaki's and Hyuga's can talk like this." Another fit of giggles bubbled from her chest.

Sasuke smirked at this. He felt himself relax watching her. He had not felt this kind of comfort in so long. When the Hyuga's ripped him from his family in the outskirts of Konoha, he had not been treated with the same care that his mother had provided him. It had been so long since he someone had looked at him with genuine emotion, instead of some façade or a mask of pure adoration or fear. Everything in the Hyuga house was buried beneath layers of nobility and politeness. While these things were also present in his own family, there was still room for heartfelt sentiments. Now here he was, finding that same sentiment in some Uzumaki woman that had stumbled upon his meadow.

"Don't tell anyone about this place." She whispered, breaking him away from his train of thought. "Someone might ruin it. Right now, I can only trust the two of us to protect this sacred place." Sakura replied; her eyes fluttering shut.

Sasuke snorted at this, his eyes glancing towards the sunrise. "You trust me?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, but Sakura was already asleep. It was as if this act was the answer to the question. It was so stupid that such a small, unarmed woman, would fall asleep to a known killer like him. He may have said that he wouldn't kill her, but how could she really trust him to not slit her throat right now. It would be one less Uzumaki to take arms against his family.

Instead of reaching for his sword, he took off his cloak and laid it against the grass. Laying down, he moved his sword to the side and placed it within reach, hoping that he wouldn't have to use it against the peace-loving girl. Staring at the brightening sky, he watched the colors turn into a solid blue, and slowly the sky faded away. Sleep took him, and didn't release him until late that afternoon, where Sakura had already left him.

It was one of the better sleeps he's had.

Since that day in the meadow, Sasuke had been plagued by thoughts of the Uzumaki girl. Every flash of pink and green haunted him. The once beautiful pink lilies in the garden had suddenly became victim to his glares. Any mention of lingering Uzumaki's within town piqued his interest, and he found himself aimlessly wandering to town in hopes to see her. It was horrid.

Gritting his teeth, he vowed that he would actively avoid pursuing any Uzumaki's for the time being. It was do no one any good if he was actively distracted by thoughts of some girl.

Currently, he found himself sulking down one of the lavish hallways of the Hyuga mansion. Pale lilacs and royal blues surrounded him, unlike his home, but fortunately very unlike the Uzumaki knight that plagued his thoughts. The summer had come, and he was allowed to shed his cloak and warm his skin in the sun. The joy of such an action was robbed by his betraying mind.

"Sasuke!" A friendly voice cried down the hall. Turning he watched as Hyuga Neji and his fiancé, Tenten, stroll down the hall. There arms were linked. Since the two's engagement they had become practically inseparable. Grimacing, he could only assume that their romance would plague his broody solitude. "Sasuke, come to town with us." Tenten stated.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this, considering his vows, "I think it best…" He began, but Neji's glare cut him off.

"Oh please!" Tenten grasped at his hand, "We are shopping for the wedding, and Neji grows bored every time I take him. Please join us!"

Glancing towards his cousin, he found the man nodding at her words, his silent beg. Sasuke sighed, and nodded at her, "But not for long." He amended. Tenten cheered and led the boys to the stables and carriages.

The road to the center of Konoha wasn't long. Tenten kept him entertained with questions of his last battle or what he had been doing within the mansion. Despite not becoming a knight, she was quite enraptured with weapons and battle tactics. The Hyuga clan was very strict on who joined the ranks of knights, it was very patriarchal. Sasuke knew that if Tenten was a part of the Uzumaki house, she might be a ferocious knight on the battle field.

"Will you be attending the wedding?" She asked, her eyes darting to her fiancé.

"Of course." Sasuke replied, it would be an insult to his cousin if he didn't.

Tenten beamed at this, "I can only hope that I will be in attendance at yours." She replied, her eyes gaining a suspicious gleam.

"Tenten…" Neji warned.

"Oh come on!" Tenten jeered, "Sasuke is only a year younger than us, and he has no prospects. I overheard Lord Hyuga remarking on how Sasuke has turned down all of the ladies he brings around." Sasuke did not think Tenten was a stupid woman. He also didn't consider her a woman that participated in gossip. What was she playing at?

"I have no interest in marriage at this time." Sasuke replied passively.

"Certainly, you want to have children." Tenten replied.

Sasuke turned his head to look out the window, "I have no need for children. There are plenty of children in the Hyuga clan as of this moment."

He felt their eyes stare on him. It was odd for a Hyuga prodigy to not want a lineage, or some sort of line to follow him. While everyone he knew regarded him as some sort of loner, it was very well known that Sasuke Uchiha was a prominent bachelor in society, and it would not be hard for him to choose a wife. Sasuke always dreaded the idea the to court a woman who only wanted his status and money. He grimaced at the thought of participating in balls or even having an ostentatious wedding that would span into unending days of pompous tradition.

As he gazed outside the window, ignoring his cousins, he observed as town came into his view. Villagers wandered aimlessly throughout the streets, allowing themselves to be enticed by various shops. Sasuke imagined what it would be like to be a simple villager. Maybe he would have taken up the trade as a blacksmith, or a guard somewhere. He would be able to choose a common lady, someone who assisted in his chores, or perhaps he could have led a simple life of celibacy and solitude. The latter sounded more enticing if he was honest.

"Here we are Lord Hyuga." The driver called as they pulled up to a cake shop.

"We're tasting cakes?" Sasuke asked, his eyes squinting at the sweets displayed in the store front.

"Yes! It has to be delicious." Tenten replied cheerily, descending from the carriage. Neji followed behind, taking her arm as they entered the pastry shop. The guards followed behind, and the couple clearly became distracted with their own world. Sasuke took this moment to jaunt across the street, his speed taking him out of focus before Tenten could notice. He refused to waste his time on tasting sweets for some opulent wedding he didn't want to be a part of.

He found solace in an empty street. Around him were a few commoners bustling through the streets.

"Sasuke." He heard a voice behind him. With a microscopic jump, he found the pinkette he had vowed to avoid standing less than three feet away from him. Like him, she was out of her armor, and instead dressed in civilian wear.

"Sakura." He replied coldly, his eyes glancing through the streets, hoping they wouldn't be spotted. Clearing his throat, he began to cross the street, "Good day." He muttered, making his exit.

To his surprise, and annoyance, he heard her footsteps follow him from behind. "I have to talk to you." She stated.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as he picked up speed, "Why?" He bit out.

"It's important." She hissed, pulling on his shirt as she tried to lead him into a small alleyway.

Sighing, he reluctantly followed her, his feet disobeying his commands. "What?" He seethed, his annoyance with the girl rising.

"My clansmen are planning to antagonize some Hyuga's next Friday in the plaza." Sakura whispered, her eyes piercing into his onyx ones. Sasuke forced his eyes to stare on hers, instead of lingering down to her surprisingly delectable mouth. He hadn't noticed before how soft her lips appeared.

Cursing himself he glanced at anything but her, "Why are you telling me?" He quipped, trying to calculate a way to escape her presence.

"So you can prevent any Hyuga's from going into town tomorrow." Sakura quietly insisted, as it was obvious what he should do. Her own frustration grew, "Do you not want peace between our clans?"

Sasuke then turned to her, his mouth set in a thin line, "Why would I want that?" He replied with a scoff.

Sakura's face fell at this, "I thought…" She trailed off. A look of betrayal passed over her face, "I thought you wanted peace."

His stomach did an odd flip at her gaze. Sasuke didn't expect to see the hurt so evident on features. Before he had a chance to reply, or even apologize, Sakura had already darting down the alleyway. Sasuke made no move to follow her, remembering his vow to himself. There was no logical sense to befriend an Uzumaki, no matter how enticing.

Sakura found herself following her cousins as they approached town. She had been hoping that Sasuke would be able to help her, but she had to accept that relying on the help of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha was pointless. She cringed at her naïve hope that he actually meant what he said in the clearing. She knew better.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." She overheard one of her eager cousin's state.

"Oh please, you've been talking about death since yesterday. If you didn't kill one Hyuga, we'd all be disappointed." Another replied. Sakura's blood began to boil.

"You will not be killing anyone!" Sakura snapped, her eyes glaring at the men net to her.

"Geez, Sakura…" One replied, "Why did you come?" He jeered.

Sakura gripped her sword, "To make sure you imbeciles didn't hurt yourselves, or anyone else for that matter."

One of the older boys reached forward and stilled her hand, "Come on Sakura, let's not fight amongst ourselves." With a sneer, Sakura released her blade, still glaring at the younger boys.

Her group grew silent as they spotted a group of Hyuga men lounging in their regular spot of Konoha. They regarded them with cold hostility, gripping at their swords as a sign of force. The nearby citizens quickly scattered, afraid of the possible bloodshed that could be spilt.

Sakura watched as one of her cousins began to make a loud show of himself, stating how lesser the Hyuga's were, as if the enemy clan wasn't nearby.

"What was that loudmouth?" A Hyuga shouted from the group. Laughter broke out from the dark-haired men, their eyes full of arrogance.

"Please let it go…" Sakura whispered, her hand pulling on the elbow of her cousin.

He promptly ignored her, "I was just mentioning the rumors spreading that your clan possess geniuses. I guess they've just never smelled any of you up close."

Sakura rolled her eyes, hoping the Hyuga's wouldn't take the bait. Her hopes were dashed, "It's a surprise that any of you can wake up and recognize which shoes goes on the right feet."

"How proud can your clan be with all of those obnoxious hair colors? The pink one especially." Another Hyuga man jeered.

Sakura bristled, but chose to ignore him, "How dare you talk about Lady Sakura like that." Her clansman threatened.

"Silence!" A darker voice rang out. From behind, Sakura watched as Sasuke stepped out of the nearby alley. His face was full of the usual fury she was used to seeing it. "I suggest everyone resume their daily business." He instructed, eyeing his own clan in distaste.

"Lord Sasuke…" The one who insulted Sakura's hair breathed out, clearly afraid of Sasuke as much as the Uzumaki's. The glare he received was one that could turn a person to stone. The Hyuga men grew quiet and stalked away. Sakura turned to see her own brethren retreat as well, their jibes in hushed whispers.

Staying rooted in the spot, she watched as Sasuke sleuthed down the alley from which he appeared, his cloak flourishing behind him. Glancing around, she made the split decision to chase after him. "Sasuke!" She called out to him, jogging close behind. Hoping to catch the agile man.

Sasuke chose to ignore her. This was his one helpful deed to the Uzumaki girl. He told himself he didn't do it for her though. It would have been moronic to not heed the girl's advice. That did not entail that he stick around and listen to her babble inconsequentially to him. He quickened his pace as he heard her call out his name.

"Sasuke!" She called out again, reaching his side. Staring up into his face as she strode alongside him, "Are you choosing to ignore me?" She asked, annoyed.

"I would, if that was possible." He replied with an aggravated sigh. Slowing his hurried pace, he looked down at her. Her jade eyes gazed at him with pure curiosity, the look sent a spread of unwelcomed warmth across his chest. It was one thing to continually picture her eyes, but to see them so close after so many days had passed was completely different. His perfect memory seemed to fail him in this way.

He came to an abrupt halt and waited for to say whatever she needed to say. "Thank you." She spoke, the confusion in her features unmoving, "Why did you decide to help me?"

"It would be idiotic to ignore your warning." He replied, telling the half-truth he had convinced himself of.

"So… you do want peace." She cautiously stated.

"I will prevent unnecessary bloodshed." He corrected her.

"Peace." She amended, her eyes crinkling as she smiled at him. His heart stuttering as he took it in. He could feel a heat grow on the back of his neck. His vow replayed in his mind, but his body betrayed him. He stared openly at her heartbreaking smile. Like with everything else about her, it was genuine. It wasn't plastered on like makeup, but instead, a pure radiant smile.

"If you insist." He mumbled, coughing as he looked away.

Sakura gazed up at his face. A new form of him coming to her vision. It was whirlwind to see his terrifying features melt into one of gentleness. His gaze had softened, and something indecipherable grew behind his eyes. She watched as his fixed stare moving subtly to her lips, an action that caused her heart to race in her chest. A blush dusted her cheeks and her body subtly leaned into him.

It was him who broke the spell, as he jerked his body away from hers and hastily moved down the street. Sakura wordlessly watched him leave, her throat tightening.

Sakura rounded the corner, her feet hitting the cobblestone path she unsheathed her sword. Heart pounding in her ears, she didn't hesitate to join in the fray breaking out on the outskirts of town. If it wasn't for Sai, she might never have known about the brawl taking place not too far from the mansion.

Sword meeting sword, she quickly pushed a Hyuga off of her cousin. His chest bleeding into his shirt. "Ryuui, are you okay?" She called out, as she struggled underneath the strength of the blade.

"I'm fine. The sword just grazed me!" He coughed, blood splattering onto his shirt. With a groan he rose to his feet, attempting to help his cousin.

"Run!" Sakura cried out, twirling out of the man's hold. Lunging to the side, she sliced at his hamstring, disabling him from fighting. Quickly she moved into the thick of it. While she encouraged peace into her family's life, she wanted nothing more than to keep them from dying. If that meant fighting on their behalf, so be it.

Blade held high, she quickly found herself engaged in battle with some boy she had never met before. He towered over her and his strength was quite enormous, but he was slow. She maneuvered to the best of her ability, but his swing was impeccably wide and heavy. In battles like these, she would do her best to move quickly, in hopes to tire out the stronger men, but in such a close fray, it was hard to move in any direction.

With a grunt Sakura met another devastating blow. Her biceps cried out in pain as she tried to force back her opponent with her sword. He relented eventually but prepared another blow of force. Sakura had to act quickly, lifting her sword she readied herself for the force of his blade, but instead was met with one at her side.

"Move aside!" She looked over and saw Sasuke stepping towards her, his sword pressing down onto her hip "This one's mine." He growled.

Sakura's trembling subsided, her eyes gazing up into familiar ones. The boy she had previously been fighting retreated into the fray, looking for an unlucky Uzumaki. "He's good." She replied, twirling away from his sword. Parrying his blow from below.

Sasuke shrugged, some of his anger fading away, as he flourished his sword above her head, preparing a predictable strike. Sakura met it easily, "What is your plan this time?" Sasuke asked, nodding towards the fray.

Over the past few weeks, Sasuke and Sakura had made an efficient team of dissuading brawls breaking out over the city. Together they would call off their clansmen or somehow convince the other side to retreat. It had been working out very well.

"I actually was thinking," Sakura smirked, twisting her body easily as Sasuke gave halfhearted swings her way, "It's your turn to call for a retreat."

Sasuke smirked at this, "The last time I forced the Hyuga's to retreat on your behalf, I was mocked in the household for a week." He watched her fluid movements in a graceful dance. Unlike the Hyuga's fundamental and monotonous fighting style, and the unpredictable and impulsive style of the Uzumaki's, Sakura had found a beautiful style of her own. It was hypnotic.

"A small price to pay for your pride." Sakura replied, a teasing smile appearing on her face. Sasuke felt the corners of his own mouth begin to turn at this. It was quickly replaced by rage as he watched a sword swing down onto Sakura's shoulder.

The sword sliced through the flesh cleanly, a large wound revealing itself. Blood seeped through her armor as she crumpled to her knees. A wail of pain escaped her lips as her sword hand reached up to hold her shoulder. Sasuke felt the blood drain from his face, as he watched the Hyuga prepare for another blow.

Sasuke's body began moving on its own, not caring whether his own clansmen noticed. He quickly disarmed his opponent, a lesser servant of his own house. Eyes full of unmasked rage, he began to descend his sword unto the pale exposed neck of his enemy. "Lord Sasuke!" The servant cried out beneath him, fear in his eyes.

Sasuke paused, swing midair, his breathing hard and rapid as he tried to regain his composure. The smell of blood in the air fried his senses and glancing down at the Uzumaki girl only enraged him further. "Retreat!" He cried out, before he could kill the boy below him. Glancing around at his bannermen, he glared at anyone who tried to defy them. "Retreat!" He shouted at them. Slowly, the Hyuga men dropped their weapons and abandoned the fight. Uzumaki's around glanced in confusion.

Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing Sakura in the commotion. Carefully, he helped her to her feet and guided her to his horse. "Come on." He murmured, trying to keep the fury from his voice, trying to be gentle. He felt the full weight of her body as she collapsed against him, her eyelids fluttering with her efforts to stay conscious. Blood continued to pour from her wounds, staining his clothes. He quickly realized that she wasn't going to make it to his medic.

Grunting in frustration, he knelt down and caught her legs, pulling her up into his chest as he glanced around the plaza. The villagers were still hidden indoors as the rest of the fray fled from the scene. His eyes landed on a small inn, and with as much grace as he could muster, he dashed across the road, letting himself in without a word. Inside was an older gentleman, the innkeeper he assumed.

Trying to keep the panic out of his voice, he spoke as calmly as possible, "I need a room."

"I'm sick and tired of your houses terrorizing the streets. Get out!" The innkeeper yelled at him, waving a small butcher's knife around.

"Please." Sasuke muttered, his panic rising. He gestured to the unconscious girl in his arms, "She'll die." His voice became breathless as icy dread spread through his veins.

He saw the hesitance in the innkeeper's expression. The innkeeper watched the blood drip onto his tired, scratched wooden floors. "This'll cost you." He finally said after a moment.

Sasuke sighed in relief, nodding as he dashed upstairs, too impatient to wait for a room to be given to him. Reaching for the nearest door, he wrenched it open fortunately found it empty. With the care he usually reserved for infants, he laid Sakura on the bed, watching the bed becoming stained with blood. This wasn't good. With nimble fingers, he undid her armor, carefully removing each plate while pressing the top blanket to the general area of her wound.

Once as much armor was removed, he loosened his grip on the blanket to assess the wound. It was a deep gash; her armor must be more absent near her chest to allow for easier movements. If she survived this, he would order her a new set to protect her. Looking around the room, he tried to see if there was any set of medical supplies, but alas the room was bare.

"Innkeep!" He yelled from inside the room. He heard the old man shuffle up the stairs, his limbs trembling upon entry. "Please hold the pressure to her wound, I need to grab supplies." The innkeeper nodded, and quickly moved to her side, applying pressure, and tried to not feel queasy from the smell of blood.

Sasuke ran to his horse, grabbing the small bag of medical supplies he kept with him at all times. He wasn't even sure if his stitching would help with how severe the wound was. The stitching he was taught for wounds was going to be rough, he never had a delicate hand when it came to this kind of work. Sakura would have to bear the scar if it meant her life was spared.

Ascending the staircase, he found another person in the bedroom. A younger, middle-aged woman knelt next to the innkeeper. Sasuke determined that she was assessing Sakura's wound, her hands working furiously as they quickly packed the wound with some linens. "It appears the sword swung down onto her bones. I don't believe its broken, but I can't stop bleeding." The woman spoke, her voice and even, indicated that she had some training in the medical field.

Sasuke nodded breathlessly, "I have some supplies for stitches." He murmured approaching the bed. The woman quickly grabbed it from him and began to work at the small woman on the bed.

"It might be best if you left the room boy." The old man said, his eyes skirting around uncomfortably. Sasuke inwardly debated if he should, it would be best if he left to rejoin the Hyuga's and pray that Sakura would make it. He was sure that a few men must have noticed his erratic behavior, especially the servant who caused all of this.

An ear-splitting scream filled the room as the woman began to sew Sakura's shoulder back together. Sasuke immediately found himself joining her on the other side of the bed. Jade green irises filled with burning pain met his as she ground her teeth together. Sasuke grabbed her a rolled piece of fabric, "Bite down on this." He instructed calmly, meeting her frantic eyes. Sakura nodded, biting down as hard as she could, moaning in pain as she did.

"Hold her down." The woman instructed harshly, trying to get a firm hold on Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke maneuvered himself onto the bed, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Sakura writhe in pain. Lightly he placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder and pressed her down.

"You've got to do better than that boy! Ever seen an injured soldier before?" The innkeeper berated.

Sasuke snarled at this. Of course, he had seen injured soldiers before. This was… This was completely different. Below him lay the enemy, her blood spilt meant that he had succeeded in his clan's goals. He was supposed to leave her bloodied in the streets to die, but instead carried her inside to safety. He was supposed to kill her…

His thoughts carried him away as he found himself lost in her hazy green eyes as they searched his for help. He could see the pain she was in, the slick sweat forming on her brow as she panted in agony. "It's okay." He heard himself whisper to her, as he dabbed the sweat from her forehead and pushed the small tendrils of pink hair away. It was if he was watching himself from above. Watching a shell of himself try to comfort this Uzumaki woman as she bled out onto white sheets. He could hear himself whisper soothing words to her, trying, in vain, to wash away her pain. Everything in him wanted to pull away and make a run for it, but she kept him rooted to the bed, unwilling to break his gaze.

"There." The older woman said with some finality. "That was a nasty wound. Make sure she keeps those stitches clean, and no fighting! Go see an actual medic when you get a chance." Sasuke nodded silently, his eyes still on Sakura as she seemed to relax into the bed.

"Rest here for the night if you wish." The innkeeper said, as he also made his farewell. As he stepped from the room, he muttered something about adding an extra fee for the blood, but Sasuke paid no attention.

Carefully, Sasuke removed the cloth from her mouth, "Are you okay?" He asked, lowering his voice.

Sakura nodded, "Once I get home, I'll see one of our medics. They'll take care of me." She whispered, her voice uneven and heavy with exhaustion.

Sasuke nodded, "Good." He straightened, suddenly realizing how close to her face he was. "Well I'll…" He began, but she started to sleep again, the event clearly taking a toll on her. Her face looked angelic like this. A sheen of sweat still covered her face, but she looked so utterly peaceful as she lay there. Blood encircled her, and a nasty wound protruded from her shoulder, but overall, she was striking.

In a moment, Sasuke was tied to his clan, his family, but in another moment, he found himself grounded. It was something that he found himself coming to grips with, ever since that day in the meadow. He could not run from her. He could not hide from her. His path would lead him to her over and over again. She would be in his life whether he wanted her there or not. Families be damned, he was in love with an Uzumaki.

Sitting back on the bed, he gently lifted her back and began to remove the ruined sheets. Moving as quietly and as gently as possible, as to not wake her, he changed the bed and removed her soiled clothes, finding himself uninterested in anything, but the care he was providing. Once he was satisfied with his work, he left silently, alerting the innkeeper that he would check on her in the morning.

It had been a month since Sakura's accident. Naruto was the first to demand the head of her assailant. "Naruto it's fine!" She huffed over lunch that afternoon.

"It is not fine!" He roared, pacing the floor, "Some Hyuga is roaming the streets. He could have killed you."

"Uncle, please say something to him." Sakura pleaded, her eyes landing on Lord Uzumaki.

Minato simply shrugged, "My son has a point. Your assailant could be maiming someone right now."

"What I want to know," Lady Kushina began, dropping her fork, "Is how you came to us with your wound barely attended to. One of your cousins would have not left you in that dingy inn!"

Sakura flushed a little at this, "I told you Aunt Kushina, I cannot remember how I found myself there." She shrugged lightly, taking a bite of potatoes, "Like the mysterious assailant, I must also have a secret rescuer." Sakura concluded. She stood, "Please excuse me, I have an appointment this afternoon in the plaza." Sakura hastily left the dining room, wearing her civilian clothes.

"This conversation is not over Sakura!" Naruto cried from the other room. Sakura shook her head, hoping that this whole incident would slowly slip away from her family's minds.

Her shoulder was healing nicely. The stitches were already out, and she had been fastened a sling, that made moving quite easier on her body. It was a brisk afternoon as she made her way towards town. Citizens and other noble folk passed her with ease, recognizing her immediately due to her bright hair color. It was a blessing and a curse to be recognized so easily.

It was the first day that her uncle allowed her to leave the mansion's walls. His first reaction to her injury was to investigate the plaza for any information of her attacker. The citizens were unreliable since most of them had fled to make way for the brawl, and the Hyuga's refused to give any information, which was more than expected. Fellow Uzumaki's could only give their accounts of the battle, which usually only included who they fought and how glorious their victory was against the dreaded Sasuke Uchiha. The single-minded gene was strong throughout the Uzumaki clan.

After their 'investigation', Sakura was placed on a rudimentary house arrest. Her Aunt and Uncle simply worried for her safety. If there was another fight to erupt in the city, it would be very unwise for her to get caught up in it. For the past few weeks since the attack, it had been relatively quiet. Almost 'peaceful' some could say.

From the daily stories of her cousins, they had discussed how Sasuke Uchiha had been frequenting the town streets.

"_He's been asking for a fight." One said, his orange hair bobbing as he narrated. "Just sitting there and glaring at anyone who walks in his path. Even the Hyuga's!" _

"_Why do you think that is?" Minato asked, his eyes peering over a glass of wine as they sat in the parlor. Sakura also found herself intrigued by the tales of her rescuer._

"_I have no idea." Her cousin scoffed. His eyes landed on Sakura, "Actually…" He trailed off, seeming to remember something. "He's been this way ever since the fight where Sakura got hurt. Since then he's been constantly prowling the streets like some abandoned cat."_

"_He's probably afraid that we'll find out he struck the blow that almost killed poor Sakura." Another older cousin accused, using his fork for emphasis._

"_Sasuke was not my attacker." She insisted, her hand instinctively reaching up to her shoulder. Her mind flashed to blurry memories of Sasuke pushing away her hair. His eyes pouring into her eyes with such sweet gentleness that, even now, made her knees weak._

"_Sasuke didn't do it." Her orange haired cousin spoke again with a certainty. Eyes faced him, and he gulped down his food. "He called for a retreat! He wouldn't have done that knowing that Sakura was injured." _

"_He called for a retreat?" Kushina asked. _

_He nodded with a shrug, "It was very strange. I thought we were losing, but I guess not." _

"_Did you beat him Sakura?" The older red head asked, his brows raised. "The last I saw you in there, you were fighting Sasuke."_

"_Sakura!" Kushina gasped at this. While Sakura was a formidable knight, Sasuke was even deadlier. _

_Silence fell over the dinner table. Sakura flushed and tried to think of a quick lie to take her out of the spotlight. If they knew that Sasuke had saved her… Or if the Hyuga's found out, who knows what would happen to Sasuke. "I don't remember anything like that." Sakura mumbled into her food. Onyx eyes flashed in front of her. His fury had been unmistakable as white-hot pain had overtaken her. His voice like venom as he screamed for a retreat._

"_That injury must have really taken a toll on you." Naruto spoke next to his father. Lord Minato didn't look convinced. If Sakura didn't know any better, she could have sword Lord Minato looked like a father who had caught her in a lie._

Everyone played along though, and slowly, everyone seemed to let the brawl go. Sakura kept healing, while Lady Kushina had fussed over her well enough. Now as she walked down the familiar path, she could only hope that the rumors she had been hearing were true. Was Sasuke acting as a watchdog for the town?

A smile flourished on her face. She found a lightness in her step as she made her way down to town. A lovely breeze picked up her hair and grazed her face. The sun warmed her skin and brought a lovely shade of pink to her cheeks. Her fantasy of Sasuke silently protecting the streets for her, was one she was indulging herself on. His beautiful face glaring down at anyone who would disturb the silence passed through her mind's eye.

As she passed the familiar shops, her eyes scoured the town for any sign of her rescuer. It was quite loud today in the plaza. Stores were swarmed with hungry buyers as children played in the streets. Sakura couldn't remember the last time it was this busy. Maybe it was due to the lack of fights and brawls within the plaza's walls. Her smile that appeared earlier refused to lessen.

"Sakura!" An older man approached her, his smile matching her own. "It is so good to see you up and around again." He greeted, nodding to her shoulder.

Sakura recognized the innkeeper, and beamed at him, her family had paid him handsomely for housing her and tending to her wounds, "Thank you! I feel much better. My family and I can't thank you enough."

He waved her off, "I didn't do anything. It was that husband of yours that really helped out. I was surprised when he didn't come for you the next day, but your uncle seemed to understand."

Sakura paled at this, "E-excuse me?"

The innkeeper seemed distracted by something else happening on the bustling street, "Anyways, take care dear!" He spoke, leaving her rooted to the ground. Fear settled into her heart. Why didn't her uncle say anything? Did he know it was Sasuke?

Her smile faded as she continued to walk. What would happen if Sasuke was discovered to be her savior? Clearly Lord Uzumaki had made no efforts to tell anyone, or else it everyone in town by this time would be gossiping about it. Sasuke Uchiha, the pride of the Hyuga clan, saves Uzumaki girl. It would be more than a scandal. How would Lord Hyuga take it?

As she rounded a corner, she saw him. He leaned against a pillar in the center of the plaza's courtyard, the busiest part of Konoha and simply observed the towns folk as they bustled throughout the streets. His usual dark aura was clouded behind some sort of emotion as he scanned the streets, clearly searching for something. Earlier, Sakura wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and generously thank him for the help, but now it felt as though they had been discovered.

She watched him silently, hiding her body behind one of the bread stands. Sakura admired the way he proudly held himself. Even though he had become known around town as a silent watchdog, it did nothing to sully his pride.

'_Gods he's beautiful.'_ Sakura thought absentmindedly. It was true. While she, and a majority of women in court knew the Uchiha was strikingly handsome, seeing him here was breathtaking. Instead of sleuthing around the Hyuga mansion, he had himself on full display as a protector. A swelling emotion filled her chest. While she had no way to prove it, she knew he was doing this for her.

Taking a step back, Sakura realized what a mistake it had been to come here. Sasuke had saved her, putting his own status at risk, and she selfishly came with the intention to see him and put his reputation in further danger. She had no idea who may be lurking in the shadows, watching them. With a single gesture, Sakura could ruin Sasuke. Turning, she made a move to leave the plaza.

She felt her eyes water, but there was no time to dwell on it. Her feet moved hastily in the bustling streets. She kept her head down to avoid any suspicious gazes.

"Sakura." He spoke from behind her, his voice pure velvet as it called to her. His hand reached out to her good arm and grasped her bicep to prevent her from leaving.

Heat filled her body at his touch. Her breath quickened and she tried to gain composure over the tears that threatened her weak eyelids. "This is a mistake." She replied, refusing to turn and face him.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, and she was unsure if he had heard her over the crowd. On the contrary, Sasuke was fighting the relief flooding his system upon her healthy appearance.

What had started out as a way to cover his tracks from the brawl, he found himself lingering in town in hopes to see her. Days had passed with no word of her well-being. Worry and an exhausting amount of frustration had him returning to town every day. Sasuke was aware of his appearance in town. He heard the gossip among his own house, and had even been questioned by some of his closest cousins, but he didn't care. Silently he stood watch over the town, hoping that he would hear anything about the Uzumaki girl.

Two weeks ago, some of the Uzumaki boys trolled the plaza, inquiring if anyone knew about what happened to Sakura. Demanding to be told who tried to kill the girl. It was a confirmation that she lived. Since then, he simply kept coming to town. He told himself that he would be okay if he just saw a glimpse of her, but now standing here, he realized how foolish he was being. He needed much more than glances. He needed much more than whatever their previous relationship held. Seeing her drenched in blood and screaming in agony confirmed something in him that had taken a permanent residence in his heart. He was in love with her.

Now he found himself simply holding his love's arm. Keeping her still. Hearing her utter that what he was doing was a mistake. He didn't know what mistakes were anymore. He just wanted her.

"This way." He whispered, tugging on her arm and leading her into a nearby shop. Sakura followed obediently, unsure where he was going. Part of her recognized that this could all be a ruse to lead her into a trap. Somehow Sasuke Uchiha was only waiting to finish the job, perhaps on an order of his Uncle.

The majority of her trusted Sasuke with her life. That part led her down the store's stairs into the outskirts of the plaza, where Sasuke had tied up his stallion. He dropped her arm to untie the reigns and fix the saddle on his horse. "Come with me," he commanded. He turned to her; his eyes boring down into hers.

Breathless, Sakura stared back into him. Searching for answers. In his eyes she saw the unwavering certainty in his command. She saw his gentleness that had become all to normal for her. Tentatively, she nodded, "Where are we going?"

A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. His forehead descended onto hers. This close he could see smell the vanilla and honey aromas that emitted from her skin, "Does it matter?" he breathed. Sakura smiled, leaning into him, relishing in the warmth he provided. _It didn't matter_.

Before he lost his nerve, his hand reached up to her chin, and tilted her head up. His lips met hers in earnest. His kiss echoed the relief that filled him. She met him in fervor, her good hand digging into his scalp, threading her fingers into his hair.

Withdrawing her lips, Sakura pulled away, her hand pushing on his chest, "What if someone sees us?" She gasped, closing her eyes.

Sasuke shook his head and placed his hands on either side of her face, a surprising amount of desperation tearing at his heart. His lips crashed onto hers. His teeth playing with her bottom lip, bruising it in the process.

He had never kissed anyone before. He wondered if this was her first as well. Either way, he never imagined kissing to be so addicting. Kissing her was a satisfaction that he didn't think he needed. While awkward, it was natural to feel her in this way. Neither have spoken about what kind of relationship they have, but whatever this is… he wanted it to last forever.

His hands wandered over her body, playing at the soft skin underneath his fingertips. Suddenly, the foolish passions of his cousins made sense to him. He understood the lust and the ardent love that possessed them. It was all-consuming. Sasuke felt like he was drowning under the depths of his emotions. Sakura felt so alive in his arms, so healthy and unbroken. The memories of her bleeding body in his arms were chased away. He could feel an overwhelming warmth pool in his chest. "No." He groaned, his lips breaking away from her.

Sakura panted beneath him, large orbs looking into his with confusion, "No?" She repeated. Standing on her tip toes, she reached up to his lips. Sasuke took a step back, shaking his head.

"No." He repeated, his eyes dodging her glance. His heart pounded in his chest. Her presence was exhilarating. Nothing in his life had ever reached him like this. Not even the fervent bloodlust that propelled in him each battle. How could he let such an intoxicating presence into his life? "We can't." Sasuke whispered, his voice heavy and low with desire.

Sakura simply stared at the beautiful man before her. Never had she seen such an obvious display of warring emotions on a human face. Sasuke before her looked so pained, so distraught. She almost relented. "Sasuke…" She murmured.

"They would kill us." He shot back, his eyes meeting hers furiously. "Or your cousins would kill me. Then my cousins would kill you. Or they'd kill us together."

She knew he was right. Their familial bloodshed was profound. Hyugas and Uzumakis had been killed for far less. Sakura felt a bloom of sadness fill her chest. Her eyes swam with tears of frustration and longing. Why had the gods cursed her so? She finally found someone. Someone who ignited her in a way that no one else seemed to manage. There he stood, in his agonizing perfection, as a tainted Hyuga.

"I hate this." She whispered, unsure if the words met his ears, but it didn't matter. Her eyes glaring at the ground before her, as if it had offended her.

"I hate you." Sasuke replied, his voice like venom.

Sakura's eyes shot up to meet his. Hurt raced through her. "You hate me?"

"I hate your name." He continued, taking a confident step towards her. Despite his words, she found his fury had dissipated. "I hate your hair." Sasuke spoke again, his eyes traveling to the cursed pink locks. "I hate your belligerently arrogant family." He finally bridged the distance, his hand reaching out to wipe the tears staining her flushed cheeks.

Sakura slapped it away, "How dare you-" His hungry mouth stopped her. Tears continued to slip from her eyes as his kiss silenced her unspoken words.

"I hate you." He murmured brokenly against her mouth. He meant it. He truly hated her in this moment. Hated the way she made his heart race. Hated her beautiful, angelic face. Hated how for the first time, he found himself hating his family. Above all, he hated how he loved her.

* * *

_**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Please review/fav/follow._


End file.
